


The Tenth Doctor - Fanart Portrait

by DeniesReality



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from 2008, my very first attempt at digital painting and not one of my better works. Well, we all gotta start somewhere :)</p><p>I think the program was Corel Painter 2 and I used the Wacom Graphire 4 pen tablet</p><p>David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenth Doctor - Fanart Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d1p4uqa)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
